Més que un somni
by ArisaAri
Summary: Escuelas, salas grandes, muchos chicos y chicas, música... Sango tiene un sueño por realizar, será capaz de lograrlo?MxS


Hola de nuevo a todas! Aquí les dejo una nueva propuesta de fic, espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Los títulos están puestos en catalán, luego pondré la traducción al español.

Muchas gracias a **Pilika** que me ayudo en todo lo que necesite y a **Juli-Chan** por estar siempre ahí aguantando todas mis locuras.

**Summary:** Escuelas, salas grandes, muchos chicos y chicas, música... Sango tiene un sueño por realizar, será capaz de lograrlo?(MxS)

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre decirles que estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

**Més que un somni **By Arisa

_Capítulo 1: La prova_

Era una tarde de otoño. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Por la calle iba corriendo una chica muy hermosa de pelo y ojos castaños con cara de preocupación. Llevaba una bolsa de deporte grande, colgada del hombro. Vestía un mallot de pantalón largo negro con un jersey rosa de cuello abierto que dejaba ver los tirantes del mallot, y unas bambas blancas. El pelo recogido en una coleta alta y los ojos suavemente maquillados con un tono rosado. Se detuvo frente a un gran edificio. En la entrada había un cartel que ponía "ESCULA DE BAILE SHIKON". La chica entró y fue directa a recepción. Allí había una señorita que vestía un traje blanco de chaqueta y pantalón i una camisa. Resultaba difícil adivinar su edad puesto que tenía un rostro infantil pero su traje la hacía mayor y elegante. A la altura del pecho llevaba una placa con el nombre "Rin Ryubi"

- Perdone¿me podría decir donde se hacen las pruebas de ingreso?

- Primera planta auditorio 2. Las pruebas ya han empezado.

- Gracias.

- ¡Señorita! Irá más rápido si sube por las escaleras. ¡Que tenga suerte!

- ¡Muchas gracias!

La chica fue rápidamente hasta la escalera, subió y se dirigió al auditorio indicado. Al entrar, buscó con la mirada a su amiga. Había un grupo de chicas y chicos bailando al centro. A un lado, sentadas detrás de una mesa había un grupo de cuatro profesoras evaluando a los bailarines. De las cuatro, una, la más mayor, parecía ocupar un cargo más importante dirigiendo a todo el mundo. Debería tener unos cincuenta años pero su pelo, largo recogido en una coleta baja, era ya canoso dejándolo ver gris. Entre los otros chicos que esperaban sentados al suelo vio una chica haciendo señas con las manos, su amiga. Se dirigió hacia ella.

- ¡Sango, llegas tarde! - la regañó en voz baja.

- Perdona Kagome, tuve un pequeño problema. ¿Se pasó nuestro turno?

- No aún, pero es el siguiente, le pedí a la profesora ser el último grupo. Sango ¿estas bien?

- Sí, no me pasa nada, sólo me duele un poco el tobillo, al venir corriendo me lo lesioné.

- ¡Qué!

Kagome se tapó la boca después de emitir este grito y las dos miraron hacia las profesoras. Éstas les dedicaron unas miradas frías de regaño y las ignoraron siguiendo con su trabajo.

- Sshhh. Kagome no chilles¿quieres que nos echen sin hacer las pruebas? Sólo fue un resbalón, estoy bien.

- Ok, perdona, es que estás pruebas son muy importantes…

La música cesó. Los chicos que habían estado bailando ése rato ya habían terminado la prueba. La profesora mayor se dirigió a los bailarines.

- Muy bien chicos, pueden sentarse. El siguiente grupo que se ponga al centro según los vaya llamando: Koga Ritsuu, Kagome Higurashi, Ayame Kakouen, Kuranosuke Teigin y Sango Tsukorai. ¿Están listos? Pueden empezar.

La música volvió a sonar y los chicos empezaron a realizar sus ejercicios. Estas pruebas de ingreso constaban de cinco tipos de baile. Los aspirantes tenían que bailar con los movimientos que sabían cada tipo de baile. Hacía una semana que les habían comunicado el día que se haría la prueba y los bailes que les pondrían para poder preparárselos.

En Japón había dos escuelas de baile muy importantes, la escuela Shikon y la Nanyou, rivales entre sí. Eran los alumnos de éstas escuelas los que podían aspirar a participar en campeonatos de otros países. Es por eso que eran muy estrictas y cada año admitían a un grupo muy reducido de alumnos nuevos tras unos días de pruebas. Obviamente había otras escuelas en cada barrio pero no tenían tan buen resultado. En estas escuelas de baile ya empezaban a hacer las pruebas para poder ir a la Shikon o a la Nanyou. Por lo que todos los participantes que ahora realizaban esta prueba eran buenos bailarines pero sólo algunos lograrían entrar en esta prestigiosa escuela.

Mientras realizaban los bailes, el tobillo de Sango le hacía más dolor pero siguió bailando tan bien como pudo, nada la haría detener, tenía un sueño por cumplir y esta seria su última oportunidad.

Cuando acabaron, las profesoras que habían presenciado las pruebas hablaron entre ellas quién podría pasar a la siguiente prueba y quién no. Unas cuarenta personas se habían presentado pero solo veinte podía seguir. Al fin, una de las profesoras se dirigió a los chicos para dar los resultados.

- Muy bien chicos, realmente todos son unos excelentes bailarines. Pero ya saben que sólo algunos podrán ingresar en nuestra academia. Bien, para los que han llegado tarde yo soy Kaede Nakamura, subdirectora del centro. Ahora diré las personas que podrán presentarse a la siguiente prueba.

Se había dividido en cinco grupos. Del primero pasaron tres personas, del segundo cinco, del tercero seis, del cuarto dos y del quinto…

- Y para terminar, del último grupo: Koga Ritsuu pasa, Kagome Higurashi, tiene unos movimientos algo torpes y deberá esforzarse mucho si quiere estar al nivel de la escuela pero pasa – ante esta noticia las dos amigas se abrazaron muy contentas – por favor señoritas, las celebraciones para luego Ayame Kakouen pasa, Kuranosuke Teigin pasa, Sango Tsukorai lo sentimos mucho pero no llega al nivel esperado.

- ¡Que¿Por qué! Pero si Sango baila mejor que yo y…

- ¡Kagome! No me ridiculices más. Acepto su decisión profesora. Si me permiten…

Cogió su bolsa y salió corriendo del auditorio. Mientras bajaba las escaleras unas lágrimas traviesas empezaron a asomar por sus ojos. Pasó por recepción y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

Iba vagabundeando por la calle. El tobillo le dolía más y las lágrimas resbalaban sin cesar por sus mejillas. Desde ya hacía un rato estaba lloviendo y la gente iba de un lugar para otro con paraguas. Sango estaba sumida en un trance, la lluvia le había empapado la ropa, las lágrimas casi no la dejaban ver por donde andaba y por culpa de su pie iba dando algunos pasos tambaleándose hasta que en uno de ellos perdió el equilibro y se precipitó hacía el suelo. Notó unas manos que la cogían hasta enderezarla un poco.

- Señorita¿se encuentra bien?

_Continuará_

* * *

**"Més que un somni"** _Más que un sueño_

**Capítulo 1: La prova **_Capítulo 1: La prueba_

Y una última aclaración, para los que no lo sepan un mallot es un traje, de material elástico, que se usa para ir al gimnasio, hacer ballet, ciclismo, atletismo, etc.

Ya ahora les dejo, espero sus reviews!

Arisa


End file.
